harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Newton Scamander
Professor Newton Artemis Fido Scamander (b. 1897), better known as "Newt", was a famed Magizoologist and author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Scamander developed an interest in magical creatures early in life, influenced by his mother's breeding of hippogriffs. After attending, and graduating from, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scamander joined the Ministry of Magic. After spending two years in the Office for House-Elf Relocation, Scamander joined the Beast Division and put his knowledge of magical beasts to good use. In 1918, Scamander was commissioned by Augustus Worme of Obscurus Books to write Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The book became a best seller, making Scamander a respected expert in the field of Magizoology, which also led to an appointment as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In his personal life, Scamander married a woman named Porpentina, and fathered at least one child. By the mid-nineties, Scamander was retired and living in Dorset, although he did visit Hogwarts once during 1993. Biography Early life and schooling Newton Scamander was born in 1897, and developed an interest in magical creatures at an early age as his mother was a breeder of hippogriffs. As a seven year old, Scamander would regularly dismember Horklumps in his bedroom. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1908 to 1916, and most likely took Care of Magical Creatures as an elective in his third year. Professional life Joining the Ministry of Magic After graduating from Hogwarts, Scamander joined the Ministry of Magic, and worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He spent two years in the Office for House-Elf Relocation before transferring to the Beast Division, where his extensive knowledge of magical creatures led to a rapid series of promotions. ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' In 1918, Augustus Worme of Obscurus Books commissioned Scamander to write the first edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Scamander, earning only two Sickles a week working at the Ministry, jumped at the chance for extra money and the opportunity to spend his summers travelling the world. Scamander travelled to a hundred countries across five continents researching his book, observing many magical creatures. He learned about their abilities, gained their trust, and occasionally beat them with his travelling kettle if they got too dangerous. First published in 1927, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was a massive bestseller. It became an approved textbook at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and, by the mid-1990s, was in its fifty-second edition. More work at the Ministry In 1947, Scamander was responsible for the inception of the Werewolf Register, and, in 1965, created the Ban on Experimental Breeding, which he considered his proudest moment. Scamander also worked extensively with the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau, which led him on expeditions all over the world, allowing him to collect information for new editions of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. As Headmaster of Hogwarts At some point in his life, Scamander was appointed as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school from which he studied. Following his tenure in charge, his portrait was hung alongside those of other former headmasters of the school in the Head's office. However, he did revisit the school one day during the 1993–1994 school year for unknown reasons and was spotted on the Marauder's Map by Harry Potter.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) Awards and Honours In 1979, he was awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class, for services to Magizoology. He was also honoured with a Chocolate Frog Card named after him. Private life Scamander married a woman named Porpentina, and the union produced at least one son, who produced at least one grandson named Rolf. By the mid-nineties, he was retired and living in Dorset with his wife and their three pet Kneazles, Hoppy, Milly, and Mauler, but was known to study Fire Slugs in the Brazilian rainforest.Famous Wizard Card Following his grandson's marriage to Luna Lovegood, Scamander became the great-grandfather of twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life Personality and traits Scamander was a dedicated individual who tirelessly researched new information for his book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, even when he was supposedly retired. Considered an expert in the field of Magizoology, his works were respected throughout the Wizarding Community. Etymology Scamander's full name is drawn from a variety of sources; Newton refers to the newt creature, which in turn is used as Scamander's nickname; Artemis is the name of the Greek goddess of the hunt; Fido is a common dog name, from the Latin for faithful; and Scamander sounds like "salamander". Behind the scenes *Newton Scamander was first referenced in the first novel of the Harry Potter series, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. In 2001, J. K. Rowling published a real version of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them for Comic Relief, a UK based charity event. The book was written from an in-universe perspective, and Scamander was credited as the "author" of the work. *In 1993, Newton Scamander visited Hogwarts, for unknown reasons.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' Notes and references fr:Newt Scamander ru:Ньют Саламандер Category:1897 births Category:Authors Category:British individuals Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses Category:Magizoologists Category:Males Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Order of Merlin recipients Category:Portraits Newton Category:Wizards